Calm
by Emmett's little sister
Summary: Paul falls for the new girl in school. Better than it sounds. PaulxNewCharactor. I only own Alison. Thank you Skylaar Wolf!
1. Chapter 1

Paul was getting angry again, he really did need to learn how to control himself, his hands were bawled into fists, one gripping a clearly broken pencil, were shaking. His attention but his eyes were focused on the table. He could still hear the taunts, Roid Rage how original, didn't make him any less angry. He could hear the other students talking bas the teacher came in, about the new student that was apparently in their class.

He could vaguely hear the teacher say they could pick wherever they wanted to sit. He was surprised when he heard the chair next to him shift across the floor. He thought that this girl must either have a social death wish or hadn't heard any rumors yet. He thought he could just ignore her and wait for her to change her seat, it wouldn't take long; maybe a few days, a week tops.

But he made the mistake of looking up. Curious hazel eyes were staring back at him and instantly his world turned, his entire body was tense with anger even though he had stopped shaking. This girl surprised him even then and reached her hand over and placed it on his empty clenched hand immediately his entire body relaxed, she gave this little smile and took her hand back and picked up her pencil, he immediately felt the loss.

She took a tiny peace of paper and slid it over to him, in simple script in read "I'm Alison" he stared at it for a minute, it was written in colored pencil with a small smiley face next to it. He took his pencil, the top half of which was just barely holding on and wrote in tall boy like handwriting "Paul" the a and u as tall as the other layers.

She smiled again reading it and reached over to take the half broken pencil and snapped it back into place. Handing it back to him he deliberated weather to purposefully slide his fingers across hers or to just take it, he decided not to take the chance and just took it.

She spent the rest of the period being the dutiful student and taking notes, he spent the rest of the period pretending not to watch her do this. This became increasingly difficult every time she flipped her hair absent mindedly while writing; he liked it when she did this in the opposite direction of him because it gave him a better view of her face.

In his time staring it gave him a chance to notice more about her than just having expressive hazel eyes. Her hair was long, almost down to her midriff, and was a light brownish red color. He didn't' knew if you could call it strait or wavy, it was somewhere in between. The pale skin of her face didn't have a stitch of makeup on it setting off the natural color of her lips which seemed to be a light red, not pink.

When he heard the bell ring he suddenly because saddened, he didn't know if he would see her again, at least until the next day, but that just seemed to long for him.


	2. Chapter 2

She gathered all her books and stowed them away in her backpack before standing, smiling at me on last time, and walking out of room. I decided quickly before I could chicken out to catch up to her and ask if I could walk her to her next class.

As soon as I walked out I was completely prepared for her to be almost all the way down the hall, but instead she was maybe 10 steps from the door just standing in the hall looking up at the room numbers with her eyes wide open like a child's just looking around, what was extremely odd to me was that no one seemed to see her; they just walked right passed her.

"Alison?" I said as I came right up behind her, she turned around and smiled, I scratched the back of my neck nervous about how to ask her, "Uhm would it be okay if I walked you to your next class?" she nodded smiling a little wider, still not showing teeth, and pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket, unfolding it she handed it to me. "Oh you have lunch next, do you want to sit with my friends and I?" she nodded enthusiastically smiling again; I took that as a good sign and led her into the cafeteria. She walked slightly behind me the whole time and she walked so quietly I felt the need to keep checking if she was still there.

The closer we got to the table the dumber I felt about telling her we would be sitting with my friends, but once I saw Leah and Kim where there today I calmed considerably. "Hey everyone, this is Alison, she's new and she's going to be sitting with us today, Alison this is Quil, Jared, Embery, Jacob, Seth, Kim and Leah." I pointed them each out as I said their name. From where she stood, which was slightly behind me, she gave a wave and a small smile. I silently thanked god that Leah was feeling sociable that day when she patted the chair next to her smiling saying "Here Alison you can sit next to me." She smiled thankfully at Leah and sat down; I took the empty seat across from her.

At about the same time all the boys reached into their bags and basically pulled out trash bag full's worth of food. Alison stared eyes wide as we pulled out these mountains of food and dug in, Leah and Kim laughed at her expression and said "Yes they eat like pigs, its okay, you get used to it; you have to, look at the size of them." It was true we were all over 6 foot other than Seth, the smallest of us all that was a lowly 5'7 as a freshman. Kim Spoke for the first time since we got there, "So I'm guessing you didn't bring lunch," she shook her head no, "Neither did we, come with us, we'll show you the ropes." She said grabbing her shoulders and standing her up, "Wait Kim will you buy me some French fries?" Alison looked skeptical for a second eying the food already in front of me, "FINE," she responded with slight annoyance, but didn't say anything more before taking the money I held out to her and leading Alison across the cafeteria towards the food lines which had dissipated slightly in the few minutes since the period started.

Jacob was the first to speak after they were out of ear shot without looking up, "Finally happened?" I didn't look up either picking up my apple and examining it, "Yep." It was silent for a moment before they all tackled me and gave me noogies and stuff. With a chorus of good for you man and nice Paul's I laughed and waited for them to calm down.

We all quickly straitened up as the girls returned and it smiled and blushed slightly as I noticed Alison seemed to barely be restraining herself from laughing as she saw us. Kim handed me my fries and change as I thanked her and I started eating quickly trying not to think about the extremely pretty girl sitting across from me. I heard a slight whisper out of Leah causing me to look up.

Alison had gotten this mischievous little grin on in a way that said 'watch this' and quickly whipped her hand out and then back in, I almost didn't catch what she did until I noticed the French fry she held in her fingers, she waited to catch my attention before she quietly ate it in 3 bites. I reached forward to grab one of her carrots to eat in revenge when I realized it was no longer in my hand but in hers and she had the little cup in her other hand held close to her body as she ate the one she stole back from me, silently snickering all the while.

The girls didn't bother to hold in their laughter as they watched what was happening, when the boys heard this they took their faces out of their plates long enough to ask what they were laughing about. When Leah told them, they laughed too and Jacob just elbowed me in the ribs and raised his eyebrows before snickering and going back to his food. He knew once I had my food no one else got a finger on it without losing it. When I looked back at Alison she did this little happy dance in her chair looking very triumphant.

The bell rang and once again Alison pulled out her trusty piece of paper and eyed it with a grimace, Leah quickly snatched it out of her hand and read it quickly "OOO you have gym with us come one! We'll walk you there!" I opened my mouth to say that I could walk her; I had gym too but Kim shot that down with a quick glare and marched her away. "What just happened?" I asked to no one in particular, Seth answered "Dude they stole her, good luck prying her away from them, do you know how long it's been since they had a new female friend?" I grimaced slightly and marched along after them, Jake caught up with me and we walked in silence before he finally said "Sooo….she's not much of a talker is she?" I had to think about it, she really hadn't spoken in all the time I'd known her which was only about 2 hours, but still. "I hadn't really noticed." He made a funny face before saying "Seriously? I didn't hear her say a word the entire period, but she still got her point across just fine." I shrugged and just walked into the locker room to change quickly, I silently prayed that we would do something that allowed me to talk to Alison more.


	3. Chapter 3

I expected we'd be doing basketball again. What I didn't expect was the flash of leg Alison was showing off when she finally walked out of the locker room. She was tugging at her shorts that seemed to be just a little too short for her liking. As Kim walked passed her she glared at her back. I didn't understand what she could have done until I realized the size difference; Kim was just enough shorter than Alison to cause the clothing malfunction. 'Be cool, be cool, be cool.' I chanted over and over again as I walked across the gym.

I walked up to her quietly; half hoping she wouldn't notice I was there to witness her clothing mishap, "You shouldn't bother, you look fine." She jerked her head up quickly and blushed looking into my eyes with a slight smile. The truth was she looked more than fine, she looked gorgeous. She was wearing two pairs of those short cotton shorts Kim always wears in an attempt to cover up more, where as Kim was wearing giant sweatpants today.

"Hey Roid Rage" Came a taunting male voice. I didn't even have to turn around to know that voice so I have no idea why I did. My hand's bawled into fists and started to shake as I gazed upon 3 jerks that felt the need to torment me, even though I was bigger than them. "Who's the Hottie??" Alison tugged on my shirt sleeve and looked at me wide eyed shaking her head. I smiled smugly at them and said "Looks like she doesn't want you to know" his expression faltered slightly before he regained his smug look "Soon she'll be begging for me to know her." I started to shake all over as his eyes slid down Alison's figure; I could see her shift uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye.

Alison placed her hand on my upper arm lightly and immediately I calmed. She held my gaze for a few beats before briefly looking at the little cock munches and much to my pleasure, immediately began laughing. She looked back at me with a slight quirk as if to say _'is he kidding?'_ then tugged on my shirt sleeve again and inclined her head towards the teacher. I just shrugged and walked with her leaving mouth agape boys behind us.

With every step I took I felt better, the unnecessary annoyance I felt from them everyday just erased from my conscious with a 5 minute interaction with her. I needed that more than I thought.

Alison spent the rest of the period nodding her head at the gym teacher; seriously I don't think he stopped talking the entire period. I don't think even the teacher noticed that she never said a word; I doubt she even made a sound.

Paul on the other hand spent the rest of the period attempting to pay attention to the game; Attempting and failing- miserably. He couldn't help himself from looking over every couple of moments; just to make sure she was there.

After gym when Alison was back and comfortable in her pants he walked up behind her once again and asked, "Can I walk you to class?" She smiled thankfully at him and handed him the now worn piece of paper. "You have art last period," her face lit up in the biggest smile he'd seen all day, "You like art." She nodded her head vigorously, "Cool." Paul was slightly disappointed with the walk to the art room, it wasn't nearly as long as he wanted it to be, "Uh, do you want me to walk you to your car after school?" She nodded again and walked away. I physically felt the loss as I walked to my last class of the day; history now became my least favorite class. The hour seemed to drag on and I practically sprinted out the door when the bell rang.

The walk into the art room felt somewhat like swimming up stream, but it was totally worth it. Alison was seated off to the corner seemingly lost in thought, she was packing up her things slowly; she didn't seem to notice me until she already had her backpack on. When she finally did all attention to my presence she smiled and walked into the hallway in which I followed her like a lost puppy. She gave me a strange look and gestured for him to walk next to her. I took one big step to catch up and Alison hip checked me, I reacted slightly but barely felt it. Alison on the other hand looked at me in confusion before rubbing her hip and pouting. Adorable.

Once again I felt we got to her destination far too quickly. I opened her door for her wordlessly; which seemed to be the theme of the day. Before she buckled herself in she turned to me, "Thank you Paul, you were really nice to me today." She said with a smile before leaning forward and giving me a light kiss on the cheek.


End file.
